The Real Pokémon World
by DarthMaul875
Summary: Now, this is not the normal Pokémon story, you know: some low life guy decides to become a trainer and becomes awsome and everyone loves him. Well, not this one. Sure, there's a guy: Jake Drake, 17 years old and having rough times. Soon he needs revenge..


_Now, this story s for those who can stomach hardcore gore, swearing and blood. So don't read this thinking it's going to be jolly._

Jake POV

It all started on Monday evening. I was sitting down in the small flat made of sheets of plaster and metal me and my mum owned. She was out, saying she was meeting a new guy for a job interview, but I knew she was shagging her boss. She said no parties, no alcohol and definatly no girls.

Anyway, I was sitting down in a torn up armchair watching the Pokémon tournaments. My dad was competing against a guy called Ash. He had had a ticket for the tournament but he gave it to his slag girlfriend. Oh, didn't I tell you? Both my retarded parents separated when I was 4.

Back to the night. The presenters face flickered on to the dull screen. 'We now go live-' His voice was cut off by the racket off the drug-dealers in the flat next to us.

'Shut the fuck up you crack taking Em Efs!' I yelled.

'Fuck off you dirty little cunt!' They yelled back.

I sighed and turned up the volume. '-And David Drake in a face off to decide who will go through to the next round of-'

'Yeah, yeah,' I said raising my middle finger at the TV. 'Get to the fight.'

As if in response, the presenter's face died away replaced by the roaring crowds of New Wembley. I saw Dad's whore in the crowds looking like she would fuck anything that raised a finger. And indeed I did raise a finger and called her by a word for the female genitalia.

Then Dad came on, holding a poké-ball with his Blastoise inside. Then Ash came on. He had dark black hair and brown eyes. He had tattered clothes on and looked like he would kill someone.

An official came on wearing a dark blue suit. 'Are you-'

'Look, just fuck off you suit wearing bastard,' my Dad said. When I first saw him in a tournament, I thought he had Tourette's. Turns out I was wrong.

The official raised his eyebrows and blinked. 'Err...okay, start.' He stepped off shaking his head.

'Go Blastoise!' yelled my dad and opened his poké-ball. A tall blue turtle roared and shook its scaly tail. The two cannons protruding from its shell cocked.

Ash grinned manically and opened his poké-ball practically screaming 'Go Venesaur!' I nearly jumped out of my seat. The Venesaur had sick looking dark green scales and the plant on its back was thorny and poison dripped from the spines.

My dad stood not even blinking. People would have said he was being confident but I knew better than people. I knew he was thinking about sex with his 'girlfriend'.

'Blastoise, use Hydro pump!' The cannons shook and the turtle clenched its scaly fists.

'Foul! That overgrown tortoise is way over the attack line,' shouted an official. You see, ever since the incident where the official who was too late getting off the stage got squashed when the Snorlax rolled over, they installed attack lines in New Wembley.

Anyway, I saw where Blastoise was, and he was on the attack line not over it. I realised that Ash had bribed the official. 'Cheat! That fucking cunting cheat!' I yelled at the TV.

Then Ash used his Venesaur. 'Venesaur!' he nearly screamed again. 'Venom whip them!'

The thorns in Venesaur's plant coiled to the floor and rose. Some were just vines. These coiled around Blastoise. They tightened, cracking its shell. Then four thorny vines stabbed the Blastoise repeatedly. Blood gushed from the wounds. One of the tortoises eyes popped. Its insides drooped from the shell.

My Dad turned white from sadness then purple. 'You cunt! You absolute fucking cunt! What the fuck? You don't just fucking go around killing fucking Pokémon!'

Ash's grin broadened. 'Not just them,' Vines and thorns crept towards my Dad. 'Their trainers too!' I looked away hearing my Dad's screams and the sickening crack of bones and insides. I threw up and cried. 'That cunt!' I cried. 'He is going to fucking pay!'

_Please review, and I'll update. And by the way, it just gets worse._


End file.
